The life that never existed
by gearfox7
Summary: What if you hold a secret that may end the world? what if the gods go on a hunt? demons cornered you into the darkness? magicians arresting you? A mad organization that is trying to resurrect the third Reich and it's leader? and all you do is run? who will you fight for? for yourself, the one you love, or the very world? all you have to do...is dont fall...into the eye of the world


heya, anyway i hope you enjoy this fanfic, please dont hate. thanks

* * *

**Prouloge: the belly of the beast**

* * *

An old city lays in silence through the day. A hooded figure walks around with a backpack that looked stuffed up. He looks at the old city from under his hood. He looks like a 19 year old, and his height was about 6 feet. His hood falls off as the wind howls through the old city. His hair long and straight down. There hang some army dog tags around his neck. His skin was light caramel, and his eyes are a different pair. One was purple and the other red with a strange symbol. His pupil was still there but there were some dots around the eye that looked like commas, they were only three and they shape like a triangle if you connect them with lines... he stares at the old city. He hears some laughter, like if darkness had a voice.

"Come on Aiden, let's go check it out." he was talking to no one but people would think that way. Something comes out of his pocket and levitates in front of him. It was a gun, a five-seven to be exact. He smiles and takes it. He stops and listens like if he was hearing somebody talk to him. "Don't worry Aiden; I'll be fine maybe we can find some food, water and a place to stay"

He began to make his way to the old city. He walks down a dirt road that had many craters. He saw some black marks on the edge of each crater. As he walks past by them he hit something with his foot. He looked down and crouched. It was something of a stick. An ivory stick, some were long others and somewhere shorter than others. He even saw some figures, but they were small. He nudges one of them and some sparks flew out of the figure made out of clay. He got back fast and took a few steps back and breathing hard. Something went down here and was hit pretty hard. He found scorch marks on the walls with what looked like were a body that was badly burn. He walked along the old city. Each step he shivered. He came to some symbols that were still burning a bit in light purple fire on the ground. He couldn't make out what it was. There were blazing symbols and at the bottom of the symbols was a figure which looked like a giant snake or something.

"What is that...Egyptian language or Greek?" he looks up. He listens carefully and his eyes widen. He looks down and sees the symbols.

"...hieroglyphics... 'Isfet' ...chaos..." he mumbled. Just then he felt his heart was on fire and melting him. He falls to his knees and screams out a bit as he clutches his chest. He lifts up his sweater and his shirt making him drop the gun and his backpack. His body structure was tone and a bit big. He looks at his chest. The same hieroglyphics was there where his heart was at. It burn bright like the one on the ground. He had that mark since he was born; it was sort of a birth mark. He never really paid attention to it. But now that he knows what those symbols mean and now he began to worry.

"Aiden what does this all mean for me?" he stood there trying to listen but Aiden didn't reply. He sighs in a bit of disappointing to know that Aiden is now sleeping. He put on his shirt and sweater. He gets up, dust him off. He bends over and picks up the gun and backpack... this was too much for him. He had so many questions but not a lot of answers. He finds a small library that was badly damage but still intact. He smiles a bit. Maybe he can find a good book to settle in and borrow. He runs there with a smile. Knowing that he could lose himself in a good book than seeing the damage out here and that freaky symbol he saw and bares on his chest. Half of the library was damage. There were only two rooms that were working properly, an office and a restroom. He hit the jackpot but first a good book to look for. He looks at the sections that were undamaged and tries to look for a book.

"Let's see...afterlife and you...secret to eternal youth a dummy guide...ah here it is Maximum ride: angel experiment by James Patterson!" he smiles big and takes out the book. Just as he takes it off the shelf a swirling light appears at the end of the library. He quickly put on his hood and looked. It was a man...wait...no...It was a man made out of clay. It looked around searching for something. It looks in my direction and holds it arms out. It begins to run after him. He looks scared but does the only logical thing he could do. He took the gun out and aimed carefully. He opens fire on the clay man. The bullets hit it but it doesn't slow him down.

The clay man lunges at the guy but, he dodges to the side just in time. The clay man hit a damage book case and the shelves full of books avalanched down on it, buried the clay man whole. He sighs in relief but doesn't let his guard down. He walks slowly to the where the clay man is buried. He held his breath to see if it was alive. Clay hands shot out of the book pile and grab his arm. He screams and sounds scared. He holds his gun out to the clay man that was buried and began open fire. Bullet after bullet was shot to the clay man and its grip weakens around his arm. He broke free and fell back. He kept pulling the trigger but he ran out of ammo. He threw the gun at the clay man and began to back up fast. He slams against a bookshelf and a couple of books fell on him.

" okay...that...that was a bit too...close..." he sighs and a book came down and hit him in the head." OU...dam...huh?"

The book lays open to a page. He saw a picture that looked exactly like the clay man. He got the book and began read it. "so...this...thing...it's called a Shabti...servants made out of clay or wax...so that is what is is...but that doesn't explain why was it after me...it has multiple functions..." he continues to read it out loud. He didn't notice the Shabti getting up. He was about to read more but the Shabti ran to him. Got the book he was reading and ran to the edge of the library where the Shabti disappear in a swirling light. He just stood there, blink a couple of times trying to process what happened.

"Um...was...um...did that just happened...ugh this day just got a little weird." he sighs and takes out the book the Shabti tried to take. It was weird but in any case he was glad he still had the book he wanted. The sun was setting and rays of sunshine broke through the cracks of the library and hit him. He felt warm and alive. His chest began to burn and he yelled out loud. He ran into the shadows the burning died down. He looks at his chest and the hieroglyphics 'Isfet' glowed through his sweater and shirt. It glowed for three seconds and then it vanished. He grumbles and gets up. He grabs his pistol and puts it in his backpack. He starts heads into the office. He scavenges for some food and blankets. He found one of those fireproof blankets, some water and fruit, and some candy bars. He lies down on the fireproof blanket and looks at his dog tags. He read his name over.

"Ryder...Ryder white..." Ryder sighs. This was the only thing he had on him. That and his birthmark. He eats an apple and drinks a bit of water. He yawns and feels sleepy. It's been a crazy day and that Shabti run-in was too much. He lays his head on his backpack and drifts off to sleep. He began to have his dark dream. In his dream he walks among the ruins of a large city. Many corpses were there. He walks to a pyramid that was glowing purple with the symbols of chaos. His chest begins to glow and react to the symbols. But this time it was different. He hears a snake slithering. A giant red snake was there. His golden eyes full of hatred and anger looks upon Ryder. He spoke in a dark voice.

"I shall live, and you will die, my resurrection will be legendary!" the snake began to wrap itself around Ryder. Just then a light began to shine down on the giant snake and Ryder. His flesh burn like if he was on fire. The birth mark he bares became too hot and began to burn heart. The snake screamed and slithered into darkness while Ryder was on his knees crawling to the shade. Something landed in front of Ryder. To his surprised it looked like a boat that was on fire. He saw a warrior with the head of a falcon. He opens his beak and screeched. A woman stood by his side with multi-colored wings. He looks at them and blinks. As he looks one more time there stood a boy and a girl. The boy was a 19 year old. His hair was a bit long and curly. His skin was dark brown and he was wearing some jeans, a green t-shirt with a hoodie. Much like rider's black hoodie but the boys was a zip-up hoodie. He looks at the girl; she was an 18 years old. He skin was light brown, and her intelligent blue eyes felt like she could see the soul of Ryder. Her hair was not exactly blonde but certainly not brown. She was wearing some combat boots, some ripped jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. But they weren't alone. Other people came up behind them but the strangest thing is that some came to their side but falling from the sky and landing gracefully. They all looked at Ryder as he got back up

"You must be destroyed" the girl yelled out and her staff began to glow white. Ryder began to back up slowly and was going to make a run for it. He hears a hiss and looks back. There was the giant snake there with creatures emerging from the darkness. They look like demons. One of them had a captain's uniform but his head was replaced with double crescent battle axes looked freaky. The snake laughed and hissed.

"To kill me, you have to kill the human who is the prodigy of my resurrection" the snakes looks at me and if back away slowly.

"We killed you once, we can kill you again, apophis!" the boy took out a sword that looked like a sword with a hook-shape blade. The apophis chuckled.

"You can't kill me this time Carter Kane and Sadie Kane! you, your friends, the ones you love or the rest of the gods can't do nothing to hurt me, only this pathetic human can and he is too weak!" the boy called carter looked at Ryder with fury. Ryder whimpered a bit and backed away. He raises his sword and looks at Ryder, the girl called Sadie screamed at his brother but carter threw his sword with deadly accuracy and impaled Ryder on the shoulder. Ryder hollered out in pain as his chest began to glow with the hieroglyphic 'Isfet'. Everyone gasp and looked upon Ryder with horror. A huntress pulled out an arrow and shot at Ryder. Ryder couldn't move at all, he was paralyzing with fear. The arrow came close to his heart and impaled him. He begins to fall back and closes his eyes. The world began to slow down. He closed his eyes but then heard a voice that sounded godlike.

"This is your story, but do you choose to follow it?" and that is when everything went black.

.

.

.

Ryder woke up screaming and sat up. He was breathing hard and heavy. He was covered in sweat. He takes off his sweater and shirt to see his birthmark. It was still there as usual. He sighs and gets up. He grabs a towel that was there and heads to the restroom. Ryder tried to turn on the light, but as he suspected. There wasn't any power.

"Great...no power. Just like home." he took out his flashlight and made it stand as he turned on the light. He pointed upwards and it illuminated the whole room. He turns the water on from the sink and began to wash his face and let the water run through his head. He was feeling refreshed and clean, but he could never erase the memory of that dream. He sighs and begins to dry himself off. He began to walk to the door. He never realized that when he was about to open the door it would have changed his life.

He opens the door to reveal a young girl. She was around 17 years old. Her beautiful, intellectual, brown eyes met his mix eyes of purple and red. Her hair was long and down. She was wearing linen clothing. A shirt and some pants. She looked at him with widen eyes. She gazes upon his eyes that were scary but somewhat comforting. She looks at his chest and realizes he had no shirt and started to blush terribly. Ryder notice she was blushing because he had no shirt and began to blush as well.

"I-I'm sorry i-i didn't t-think that someone was...i-i...um...l-let me...um...bye!" she turn around and walk fast away but she smiled and blushed. Ryder watches her go. She was a bit shorter than him but very beautiful. He was having an urge to hug her, stroke her beautiful strong hair and protects her. She looks so fragile but very strong. He sighs dreamily and chuckles. He makes it back to the office and a realization hit him. Somebody was in the library! He got his sweater and put it on. He grabs his shirt, some supplies and stuffed it in his bag. He grab gun and ejected the empty clip and reloaded a full clip. He only has two clips and that's it. So he needed a melee weapon in case he has to go hand-to-weapon combat. He looks around and sees a glass case with two swords with a hook-shape blade. He went up to it and read the display card, "khopesh: favorite weapons for pharaoh's guards."

"Good enough!" he raises his elbow and slams it down on top of the glass. Shattered it and he grabs both of them. A shock goes through his hand and through is body. He got one and flipped it in the air. He grabs it in midair and twirls it. He felt like these blades belong to him. He put on his backpack slid the two khopesh between the back of the backpack and his back so that he can draw them out faster. He got his gun and placed it in his leg holster. He began to quickly make his way to the entrance when a big guy stood there. He looked like a 16 year old but his body structure was big and bulky. Ryder quickly puts on his hood as he turns to his direction.

"Hey you! If bet you're the one who shot that Shabti!" he began to make his way to Ryder. The girl was there and looks nervous. Ryder began to step back and look for an escape route. He looks up and saw a wired that was hanging low. He also saw that it was tangle to some models that were hanging and leads to an opening. He looks at the guy who was walking but all he saw was a fist going straight to his face. He was smacked to a book shelf.

"Julian! Why did you do that!" the girl yelled at the guy called Julian.

"He was a threat Cleo!" Julian counters her argument. Cleo pouted and was going to argue back but stood silent as a howl echoed through the old city. Ryder's eyes widen.

"Shit! They found me!" Ryder cursed and looked around. Cleo and Julian looked at Ryder.

"Who are you and what those howls are!" Cleo began to get scared.

"My name is Ryder white, and those things are experimental animals that caught my scent three months ago and been tailing me ever since" Ryder explains.

"Dam, three months, ya got some guts to survive them, so how do we survive them." Julian smirked and got that violent look into his eyes.

"Not we, just me, you will be just a dinner plate in the way and be dead" Ryder checked his ammo and Cleo began to hyperventilate.

"I don't want to d-die!" she was at the point of shedding tears. Ryder went up to her and cupped her cheek. She looks into his comforting eyes as he wipes the tears away from her eyes. Julian narrowed his eyes at Ryder like if he was trying to hit on Cleo but this time he was thankful that he was able to calm down Cleo.

"Don't worry, just head into the office and you will be safe" Ryder reassures her and she nods. She quickly makes her way to the office and Ryder goes to Julian. He stands beside him without looking at him and tells Julian something. "Go into the office with her and barricade the door, whatever you do or whatever you hear, doesn't open the door. If things get bad to worse there is an emergency window. Just break it and get out with her. I'll try to stall them." he takes off his hood to reveal his face. Julian gasps as he saw his eyes.

"Dude, that's so cool but so weird, how you got those eyes?" Julian was now curious. Ryder was going to saw something else when his heart began to burn and he holds his scream. He clutches his chest and falls on his knees. Julian tries to help him but he sees his chest glowed some symbols he wished he would never encounter again.

"Isfet!" he read the hieroglyphics and looks at Ryder who was in pain. "What are you!?"

The howls were closer. Ryder looks at Julian. "What are you waiting for an invitation!? Get to the office now!"

Julian nods and heads to the office. After this is over he was going to have a little "chat" with Ryder and question him about that glow. He came in and closes the door. He began to barricade it. Cleo began to help. Ryder got up with his chest still glowing. He pulled out one of the khopesh and pulled out his gun. He hears a voice and smiles.

"I am glad you're awake Aiden. We got some problems." just then a door broke open and Ryder heard a dark, hollow voice.

"Little pig, little pig...let me come in" what appeared to be a werewolf came in to the room? His body was pitching black and his jaw was crimson red. Either there likes that or they have been eating raw meat again. Ryder pointed the gun and snickered.

"Not by the hairy ass ya got, you overgrown furball!" he open fires on the animal. It was a critical hit to the head and the monster fell to the floor. More began to pour in and circle around him. Cleo saw a crack and looked through it. She saw Ryder and those things that began to circle around him. Ryder just stood there and closed his eyes. He waited for the perfect moment to strike. One of those shadow wolves lunge in from of him and the other behind him. But what Cleo saw really took her breath. The front one was frozen still and Ryder turn around fast to the shadow wolf that was close to him with his jaws open ready tear out his throat but it never got the chance. The barrel of the gun was in its mouth and Ryder pulled the trigger which exploded the shadow wolf in a puff of smoke. He does a backflip but at the same time pull out his khopesh. He flips over the shadow wolf that was still frozen and impales it in the head. He twists the head and pulls out the sword causing the shadow wolf's neck to snap in pieces and vanish in a puff of smoke. He lands on one knee with the khopesh stab to the ground and the gun held close to his face. Cleo was amazed and maybe he was a magician or maybe he was one of those who found the djed amulet like they did.

"This is a far more level of combat I have ever seen." Cleo whispered and Julian joined her.

"You think he is a magician? I mean look at him for all we know he must follow the path of Horus at an elite level." Julian whispers back.

"No...I read on all combat moves...this is different, more coordinated. Like if he has two minds." Cleo kept on watching.

More begin to attack him but Ryder either pushed them back, knocked them down, slayed them. He kept on fighting like he always had. The dust cleared and rider was still there. A few scars here and there but still fine. He goes and grabs the wire. One of the shadows wolfs tried to sneak up behind him and Ryder had a smile across his face. He pointed the gun up and open fired on a large stone that was tangle with the wire. The stone fell and pulled the wire up to an open hole in the roof. The shadow wolf missed but as it landed it realized that it landed where the stone was dropping. It looked up and whimpered. The stone fell on it with a crack and a puff of smoke. Ryder landed on the roof and just as the some men came in with uniforms. They had some kind of mask and suit, looks like those bio-hazard suits. One of them had a rod that was glowing bright red. The came close to office door and held the rod. It began to glow orange. The guys holding the rod said something and one of them came to a crack. Julian looked through it they held something to the crack. It shot something and hit Julian. It began to shock him and then flew back. His khopesh hit the window and cracked it. Cleo screamed and fell back. The men in bio-hazard suit began to tear open the door with crow bars. Three of them pulled out a shield that was shaped into a diamond and began to run electricity.

"Shit...I can't let them get their dirty hands on them." his chest began to glow the symbol. He growls and puts on the hood. He points it at the one holding the gun into the crack and turned it sideways. He pulled the trigger and got a headshot. The one that was shot hit the wall and fell to the floor. Everyone turn to see who shot him. Ryder jumped and slide down the rope. He landed and put away the gun and pulled out the two khopesh he had. One in each hand. Cleo looked through another crack and saw Ryder chest glowed the hieroglyphics 'Isfet'. She gasps and tried to hide her fear. But now she was worried that they might kill him.

"Hey look punk, you kill one of our men, so now you die playing the hero!" one of them pulled out a katana and another one pulled a long sword and charge at Ryder. Ryder put his back against a weak wooden beam and prepared for a swift kill. Both came at the same time and struck their swords at the same time. Ryder duck down and threw him forward. The weak wooden beam got destroyed and part of the roof collapsed on them with dust flying all over causing everyone a blur vision but not Ryder. He threw both khopesh and impaled two at the same time. The others gasp as this happened all too quickly. Ryder came out of the dust and fired his gun with accuracy. Most of them fell dead and the others began to run. One of them pulled out a katana and began to slice the air. He drew the swords in the air and he did a backflip. As the swords dance in the he caught them and landed. He was showing his pride of a sword wielder and held out his sword to Ryder. Ryder just sighs and shoots him right in the head. The swordsman fell back with a heavy thud.

"Never bring a knife to a gun fight." Ryder sighs and goes to pull out his swords. Cleo was now full of fear. Ryder had killed them in cold blood. She hears a moan and looks to her side. Julian moans in pain she goes to him and tries to see if she can help. She looks out of the window and see an obelisk. She had to get him to it and open portal. Ryder came in and Cleo looked at him in fear. Ryder saw that and he looks hurt.

"I am sorry you had to see that...I...I understand if you hate me and fear me, but there are more coming, we have to go." Ryder doesn't look at her and begins to help Julian up. Cleo felt a bit harsh, she guesses he had no other choice and decided to take a gamble. She went up to him when he was not looking and got close to his cheek. She gave a quick kiss on his cheek and backed away while blushing deep red. Ryder looked at her and blushed deep red.

"T-t-thank y-you for saving m-me and Julian." Cleo felt really uncomfortable.

"Um...y-your w-welcome." he was having some trouble speaking and she giggles. Julian moans and they snap back to reality. They began to lift up Julian and got out of the library.

"Where to?" Ryder looked around cautiously.

"The obelisk, I need to open a portal" Cleo looked are Ryder as if he was going to call her crazy but he just nodded. He holds Julian up and they began to make their way to the obelisk. Cleo said an incantation and a portal of swirling sand was there she held Julian.

"Come with us. We should be safe." Cleo asked him but it was more like begging him. Ryder shakes his head.

"Nowhere is safe for me and I might endanger others." Ryder looks deep into her eyes.

"Okay then, I aint going, I am staying with you." Cleo pouted and Ryder sighs. He heard some people shouting and coming this way. Ryder could see that Cleo was being stubborn. He had to make her soft. He decided to take a gamble of his own. He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against her own lips. She blushes madly and closed her eyes. She kisses him back. She felt butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was indescribable that she started to feel light headed. He broke the kiss and panted. She was out of breath but wanted more.

"I'll find you, but you got to go now." Ryder told her in a soft voice.

"No...I...I can't leave-" she was cut off by a quick kiss. Ryder whispered into her ear.

"Forgive me." he pushed Julian and Cleo to the portal. Cleo realized what he did but didn't argue. Before the portal closed she screamed out something.

"I'll find you!" with that the portal closed. Ryder turned around but encounters a hit with the back of the gun. Crumble to the floor and his vision was blurry. He hear them talking.

"Sir, what about the others?" one of them was talking through a radio. Another that looked like the commander spoke.

"Forget the rest! One magician will be good enough. We will drain his magic dry and kill him. For the new world begins and the old one will die!" he looked down at Ryder and Ryder looked at him. He really hates that guy. One of them smacked him in the head and he blacked out. All he felt was floating in darkness...


End file.
